1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a light source module, and a backlight assembly having the light source module. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a light source module used for a display apparatus, and a backlight assembly having the light source module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes a display panel displaying an image, and a backlight assembly providing light to the display panel. A light emitting diode (“LED”) may be used as a light source for the backlight assembly. In addition, an edge-illumination type backlight assembly in which the light source is disposed at a side of the backlight assembly, may be used so as to decrease an overall thickness of the display apparatus.
Further, a corner-illumination type backlight assembly has been adopted. In the corner-illumination type backlight assembly, the light source is disposed at a corner portion at which adjacent side surfaces of a light guide plate are connected to each other. Thus, the light source at the corner portion may occupy less area within the backlight assembly, and light efficiency may be increased.
However, in the corner-illumination type backlight assembly, since two adjacent sides of the light guide plate extend substantially perpendicular to each other and since it may be difficult to bend a printed circuit board (“PCB”) vertically or perpendicularly, separate and multiple PCBs are respectively disposed at the adjacent sides of the light guide plate to drive the LED when the LED is used as the light source. Thus, a connector or a wiring connected to the PCBs may be undesirably complicated. Furthermore, a bezel outside of a display area of the display apparatus which includes the above-described corner-illumination type backlight assembly may be undesirably increased due to the separate and multiple PCBs.
In addition, in the corner-illumination type backlight assembly, even though an area occupied by the light source is reduced, heat generated from the light source is focused on a particular area which may undesirably cause a hot spot. Thus, the heat generated from the light source should be efficiently dissipated such that the hot spot occurring at a portion in which the light source is disposed is effectively prevented.